Contos de Rose, a Weasley
by Dorien
Summary: Contos antes da entrada de Rose Weasley em Hogwarts sobre alguns encontros que ela teve com Scorpius Malfoy.
1. I

**N/A.: STOP, BABY! Vamos a alguns avisos porque eu de verdade _não quero_ me estressar! **

**Primeiramente, _sim_, essa fic _é_ uma repostagem, meus sagazes leitores. **

** Em segundo lugar, sim ela _é_ de minha autoria!**

**Antes que venham de nhe nhe nhe, eu tinha outra conta por aqui que se chamava PKitsune, mas, se eu não me engano depois que eu aloprei e decidi deletar todas as fics lá, eu mudei o nome pra ****Sltltsr** **- que é um código de jogo e eu nem sabia como se pronunciava, mas era legal. Está com esse nome código até hoje a conta. Eu também tinha postado no nyah! - sob o nome PKitsune, já que lá não dá/dava pra mudar -, mas fui checar e também deletei todas as histórias de lá... Uma pena, eu já desisti do site, mas ia ser uma boa maneira de eu não ter estresse, infelizmente acontece. **

** Enfim, eu tinha essas contas, mas deletei todas as fics delas e as abandonei porque algumas pessoas que eu conhecia já sabiam que era eu por trás dela, então, naquela época, fiquei de putaria e me revoltei. Pois é, como diz Daenerys: s_e olhar para trás_, estou _perdida._  
**

**Se alguém ficar ainda de "não, não é da sua autoria essa fic, você está plagiando, sua boba feia", pode me enviar um PM pra conta velha - e me avise, não é como se eu entrasse na conta velha todo dia, rs - que eu respondo. Mas acho que vocês não vão se dar ao trabalho de fazer isso, né, pfvr. **

**Acertei algumas coisas na fic, devo confessar, como a referência a idade das personagens. Inicialmente, eu ia fazer a sequencia com 6, 8, 9 e 11 anos, mas desisti e preferi fazer 8, 9, 10 e 11 anos, mesmo assim, naquela época eu não devia revisar fic porque achei tanto a primeira quanto a segunda versão. Tsc, tsc, shame on me. Tirando isso e outros errinhos - que não foram betados porque eu não tenho nem nunca tive uma beta-, devo ter adicionado no máximo mais 100 palavras, o que não é nada, mas foi só pra dar uma polida na fic. Assim como o nome dos capítulos, que não faziam parte da primeira versão, mas eu senti vontade de botar! Acho que todos entendem.**

**Ah, e algo que também quero deixar claro para se alguém reconhecer a antiga conta, lembrar das outras histórias, etc, é que não pretendo postar nenhuma das outras fics. **

**Vish, falei demais, mas realmente não quero estresse com essa fic porque eu amo ela, de verdade. Na época nem dava muito valor, mas quando eu reli ela... Sei lá, eu me apaixonei por algo que eu escrevi e, ao invés de me sentir egocêntrica e metida, eu me senti maravilhada. Foi como reencontrar um velho amigo com que você se dá super bem e se perguntar "cara, por que _mesmo _a gente perdeu o contato?" **

**Por último, espero que você que não leu, goste da fic. E você que já leu e veio aqui, se reler, também goste novamente. ;3**

* * *

**I- O Jogo de Quadribol, As Bombas de Caramelo e O Loiro**

Meu pai segurou minha mão mais forte e me puxou com ele pelo meio da multidão. Tinha muita gente ali, mais gente do que eu jamais vi em toda minha vida junta e isso só para ver um jogo perigoso em que alguém pode se machucar feio, quer dizer, segundo a minha mãe, mas como papai diz: ela é uma chata.

Alguém tinha pisado no meu pé, mas como não era a primeira nem a segunda vez eu ignorei. Papai tinha me dito que isso ia acontecer algumas vezes.

Nós já tínhamos entrado no estádio e estávamos indo para nossos lugares. Meu pai seguia Tio Harry que tinha trazido Albus e James, eles estavam indo na frente já que tio Harry é, bem, tio Harry.

Depois de mais duas ou três pisadas no meu pé nós conseguimos chegar a uma arquibancada diferente.

-Camarote. – papai disse com um suspiro de alívio.

Tio Harry apenas riu e todos nos dirigimos até a parte mais à frente. Tio Harry foi o primeiro se sentar, ao seu lado papai, depois James, Albus e Eu.

-Animada, Rose? – Albus perguntou enquanto esmagava uma mão contra a outra na tentativa de estalar os dedos.

-Não muito, mas você não pode dizer o mesmo. – sorri para ele que me deu alguma coisa muito parecida com um sorriso em troca.

O jogo só devia começar daqui a uns 5 minutos e, enquanto isso, peguei minha bolsa – transversal, meia lua e bege – que tem tudo que uma menina de oito anos precisa para assistir quadribol pela primeira vez. O livro Quadribol Através dos Séculos.

Tinha ganhado esse livro de papai, foi o primeiro e único que ele me deu, até agora. Tenho medo que meu próximo presente seja uma Cleansweep ou uma Nimbus, mas pensando bem, mamãe mataria papai antes de ele sonhar em me dar uma vassoura antes do meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts.

Peguei o livro de capa verde e abri.

-Você vai ler durante o jogo, Rose? – James me perguntou se inclinando na cadeira para me ver.

-Não, James. – sorri – Só vou ler o básico antes do jogo para não ficar com cara de idiota enquanto vocês falam de fintas e cabeças-de-falcões.

-Finta de Wronski e Formação de Ataque Cabeça-de-Falcão. - Albus me corrigiu com uma tossi falsa.

É, vamos deixar ele ser feliz enquanto me corrige sobre quadribol, mas quando estivermos em Hogwarts... _Pobre Albus_.

-Como quiser - dei ombros - Quem vai jogar mesmo?

-Tutshill Tornados vs. Holyhead Harpies - James me respondeu dando um sorriso. Não gostei _nem um pouco _daquele sorriso.

-Holyhead Harpies não é o time formado só de mulheres?

-É sim. - Albus me respondeu.

Tinha uma séria impressão de que James não estava aqui só por causa do Quadribol e olha que eu tenho oito anos. O que não quer dizer muita coisa já que sou mais inteligente que James, não que isso seja um consolo. De qualquer maneira...

-Potter e Weasley. – uma voz melodiosa soou nos meus ouvidos e me virei.

Dei de cara com um homem alto, bonito, loiro, bonito, arrumado e, bem, _bonito_. Sério, ele era _muito_ bonito, desculpe papai, mas ele é mais bonito do que o senhor.

-Malfoy. – Tio Harry e papai falaram ao mesmo tempo. Não me pareciam tão animados quanto eu por estar na presença de um homem tão... Imponente.

-O que faz aqui? – papai perguntou um pouco grosso.

-Vim trazer o _meu_ _filho_ para assistir um jogo de Quadribol. – e a mão do homem foi para a cabeça de uma criança.

Eles eram _iguais. Mesmo cabelo loiro albino, mesmos olhos azul cinzentos, mesma pele branca._O jovem Malfoy era tão parecido com seu pai quanto Albus era parecido com Tio Harry.

-O jovem Scorpius Malfoy. – Tio Harry me deu o ar da graça.

Ele olhou para mim com a boca apertada e braços cruzados.

-Olá, Scorpius. – quando eu fui perceber essas palavras já saiam por minha boca.

E em segundos, se o antigo foco era Scorpius, não era mais. Todos olhavam pra mim, eu podia sentir. Imaginei meu pai com os olhos arregalados e a boca levemente aberta, Tio Harry, Albus e James não muito diferentes. E eu, aqui, devia estar vermelha como só uma Weasley pode ficar.

Eu achei que ele não fosse responder, juro. Achei que como eu ele tentaria esquecer essa experiência estranha, mas ele apenas sorriu e me respondeu:

-Olá, Rose. - ele sabia meu nome.

E novamente o foco foi para ele.

-Boa tarde fãs de Quabribol! – uma voz estridente começou a falar de algum lugar atrás de mim – Hoje vamos assistir um amistoso incrível entre Tutshill Tornados e Holyhead Harpies!

-Isso mesmo, Darwin! Estamos esperando um show hoje por conta da nova artilheira das Harpies, Tarah, que vem se destacando.

- Mas não podemos esquecer o goleiro veterano dos Tornados, Royce, que já nos provou estar pronto para tudo. E você, ouvinte, quem acha que ganha essa disputa?

Virei-me na cadeira e vi que tínhamos passado por uma cabine onde agora dois homens de meia-idade estavam com as varinhas apontadas para os pescoços. Já tinha ouvido falar desse feitiço, _Sonorus_, mamãe já tinha usado diversas vezes quando chamava eu e meus primos para comer.

Voltei a me sentar normalmente e vi que Malfoy e seu filho tinham se sentado. E, por acaso, o jovem Malfoy estava do meu lado. Olhei para o outro lado e vi que Albus estava com os braços cruzados e uma cara embirada. Ora, ele não estava feliz para ver Quadribol?

Revirei os olhos e me virei para o jovem Malfoy que estava segurando um livro de capa verde. Livro? Olhei ao redor.

- Esse é o _meu _livro! – falei possessiva.

-É. – limitou-se a me responder.

-Devolva, por favor. – estiquei a mão.

Ele me olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha. _Só uma_! Será que também consigo fazer isso?

-Estava no chão, acho que deveria pelo menos me agradecer por pega-lo.

Chão? Oh, o que mamãe diria se soubesse disso?

-Obrigada por pegar meu livro do chão. – falei olhando para qualquer lugar, menos o rosto dele – Agora, pode me devolver?

Ele botou o livro na minha mão. Sorri e me virei para frente novamente satisfeita, agora posso ver o jogo tranquila. Abri minha bolsa e...

-Era por isso que você sabia meu nome! – me virei rápido apontando para ele.

-Achei que nunca ia descobrir, Weasley. – ele sorriu. Sabe, eu gostei do sorriso dele.

-Você sabe meu nome, pode me chamar de Rose. – falei enquanto já botava meu livro dentro da bolsa, não teria tempo de lê-lo agora mesmo.

Depois de fechar a bolsa passei a mão por cima do bordado que tia Ginny tinha feito na minha bolsa com o meu nome envolto de rosas.

- Já imaginou se a bolsa não fosse minha?

- Não, - ele deu uma gargalhada baixa - mas ainda bem que é.

-É... - concordei também dando uma risada.

-Os times estão entrando em campo e os capitães já estão conversando com nosso juiz. – O locutor que eu achava ser Darwin começou a falar – Os dois concordaram com a cabeça e, oh, parece que vai começar! Todos já estão em cima de suas vassouras e levantaram vôo... O apito toca!

Vi o juiz lançando a goles para cima e depois tudo se limitaram a borrões verdes e azuis.

-A capitã das Holyhead Harpies, Mandy, pegou a goles! E que passe foi esse, Tarah pegou com perfeição e desviou de Gabe, dos Tornados, com graça e sem despentear o cabelo. Yasmin pego... Não! Kyle, dos Tornados, roubou a bola e pela cara, Yasmin não gostou nada disso! Agora a goles é dos Tornados, mais precisamente de Jeffrey que recebeu o passe quase de costas e...

Era tudo _muito_ rápido. Não sabia se olhava ou tentava me concentrar no locutor. Mordi o lábio inferior e botei a mão na minha barriga, a boca do meu estômago queimava de ansiedade e nervosismo.

-Quando acaba? – soltei a pergunta para o nada.

-Mal começou, Rose! – Albus me respondeu – Ora, veja!

Ele apontou para alguma coisa e eu vi Tarah das Harpies dar um giro horizontal completo, de 360º, para desviar de um balaço. Outro giro horizontal deu meu estômago.

-Não me sinto bem. – falei baixo.

Agora me lembrei que não tinha comido quase nada e estava de barriga vazia, juntando com essa ansiedade... Dores na certa.

-Pai... – falei em uma voz arrastada – Papai...

Ele olhou para mim sorrindo. – Sim, Rose?

-Vou comer alguma coisa, ok?

Ele apenas assentiu e voltou a olhar para o jogo.

-Depois de um choque com Kyle, Tarah consegui entrar na pequena área e vai jogar... PONTO DAS HOLYHEAD HARPIES! O Goleiro Royce foi na goles, mas não em tempo suficiente.

Levantei da minha cadeira e sai do camarote. Tenho quase certeza que vi uma cantina enquanto estávamos vindo! Comecei a andar em um corredor e de repente ele se abria em um 'U' onde no final tinha uma cantina.

-O que está fazendo, Weasley? - Olhei para o corredor e vi Scorpius ali.

-O que _você_ está fazendo? Vai perder o jogo. – falei irritada voltando a andar em direção a cantina. Minha barriga estava queimando loucamente.

A atendente da cantina, uma menina com um boné aberto idiota e um cabelo castanho preso em um rabo-de-cavalo desregular, me perguntou o que eu queria quando cheguei lá e disse que só queria um suco de abóbora grande e um saco de bombas de caramelo.

- Você saiu muito rápido e não parecia muito bem, como seus parentes parecem não ter cérebro quando estão diante de Quadribol vim apenas ver se precisava de alguma coisa, mas, como presenciei, já está melhor,_Weasley_.

E mais alguma coisa queimou dentro do meu estômago quando ele disse _Weasley_, mas dessa vez não era nervosismo ou ansiedade. Era arrependimento.

Dei os um galeão e dezessete sicles para a mulher e peguei meu suco e meu saco de bombas de caramelo.

-Hey, Scorpius! – falei quando ele não estava muito longe, apressei meu passo para alcançá-lo, já que tinha parado no meio do corredor quando gritei seu nome. – Desculpe, pegue algumas bombas de caramelo e fingimos que nunca aconteceu, ok?

Ele sorriu e pegou minhas bombas para me ajudar a carregar tudo de volta para o camarote.

Ao chegarmos Holyhead Harpies já estavam com 30 pontos e os Tutshill Tornados com 10 pontos. Fiquei feliz pelas Harpies. Voltamos aos nossos lugares e eu tentei ignorar o olhar interrogativo de Albus por eu chegar com Scorpius, bombas de caramelo e um suco de abóbora. Talvez o olhar interrogativo fosse apenas para Scorpius.

O jogo de quadribol transcorreu tranquilo - isso se você não considerar as manobras que os jogadores faziam em campo e os gritos histéricos da torcida quando algum ponto era marcado. Passei a maior parte do tempo conversando com Scorpius e comendo bomba de caramelo.

-Parece que Whitney, a apanhadora das Harpies, achou alguma coisa lá embaixo. Ela está descendo com a vassoura em uma velocidade incrível e o apanhador dos Tornados parece não acreditar nela, pois continua parado. Ela desce, desce e parece que ela pegou alguma coisa. É! Ela pegou o pomo! - e depois da declaração do locutor muitos gritos foram ouvidos por todo o estádio.

Definitivamente o objeto dourado que refletia na mão dela era o pomo. Sorri, as Harpies ganharam!

-Que apanhador idiota esse dos Tornados. – Scorpius falou antes de botar mais uma bomba de caramelo na boca.

-Ele não _é_ idiota. Olhe para ele. – apontei e vi que ele seguia meu comando – Olhe o jeito que ele sorri e olha para a apanhadora. Com certeza ele deve no mínimo gostar dela.

Vi que Scorpius não parecia muito convencido com meu argumento, mas mesmo assim decidiu ficar quieto apenas botando mais algumas bombas de caramelo na boca.

-Vamos Rose. – meu pai falou quando ele e tio Harry já tinham terminado os comentários sobre o jogo – lê-se falar mal do apanhador dos Tornados -, isso é, quase quinze minutos depois do final da partida.

Scorpius já tinha ido assim que a partida terminou, ele e seu pai foram educados e se despediram, não vejo o problema do papai com os Malfoy.

-Como foi o jogo com o Malfoy? – Albus perguntou emburrado.

Revirei os olhos e tentei usar a técnica que Scorpius me ensinou durante o jogo, a de levantar só uma sobrancelha.

-Você fica lindo com ciúmes. – acho que funcionou por que Albus corou até a última raiz de cabelo.

Obrigada, Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. II

**II- A Festa, O Elfo e a Cicatriz**

Podia ver as pessoas dançando pela pista, todas como silhuetas, algumas conhecidas, outras não. Até minha mãe estava dançando com papai, até Tia Gina estava dançando com Tio Harry e eu, Rose Weasley, estava aqui, sentada e sozinha em um banco no canto da pista.

-Hey Rose! – Albus apareceu na minha frente com os cabelos pretos grudados na testa por ter dançado tanto.

-Hey Albus. – falei me curvando para apoiar meu cotovelo na minha perna e minha cabeça na minha mão.

-Ora, você está aí a festa inteira! Vamos dançar! – ele esticou a mão e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça – A festa não tem graça quando só se fica no canto.

-Acredite, eu sei.

-Claro, você sempre sabe de tudo, então também sabe que vai se divertir muito mais dançando com seu primo. Agora vamos! – ele botou a mão mais próxima de mim.

-Não, obrigada.

Ele me olhou e empurrou o óculos para cima do nariz já que com o suor ele escorregava.

-Bem, eu ao menos tentei. – ele deu ombros e virou, se misturando a multidão que dançava.

A pista de dança estava montada no jardim da casa de Owen e Bonnie Golddraw para a festa do casamento em que estávamos à mais ou menos uma hora. Eles são colegas da minha mãe no ministério, departamento de Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas. Ela foi convidada e acabou vindo, arrastando papai, Hugo e eu com ela. Tio Harry também foi convidado, é claro, porque era o tio Harry e arrastou sua família para cá.

Não estava com humor para dançar ou ficar com Albus, James, Hugo e Lily Luna. Estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, no assunto que, maliciosamente, James tocou no almoço.

-Mas então, Rose, já fez sua primeira mágica? – ele sorriu e eu senti algo se revirar no meu estômago quando todos da mesa olharam para mim em expectativa.

Vi mamãe sorrir para mim, como se falasse que não importava que ainda não tivesse demonstrado nenhum sinal de mágica, eu era uma bruxa. Papai apenas abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse envergonhado e eu me senti mal por desapontá-lo.

-Não, - falei com a voz tremida – ainda não.

E o silêncio imperou na mesa até o final da refeição.

Pode parecer idiota, mas eu estava pensando nisso até agora e as mesmas perguntas pairavam na minha cabeça "E se eu _não for_ uma bruxa?" "E se for um aborto?" "O que será que papai pensaria sobre isso?" "Seria renegada pela minha família?".

Balancei a cabeça. Eu _não sou _uma aborto, ou ao menos queria acreditar que não era. Algumas pessoas mostravam sinais ainda bebês, antes mesmo de andar, como aconteceu com Albus, outras demoravam um pouco mais, como eu. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, que nem esperar os dentes nascerem ou caírem.

Não é como se alguém ficasse sem dente, mas cada um tem seu tempo de espera. Eu não ficaria sem a minha magia. Mesmo que até meu irmão mais novo já tenha dado seu sinal, não quer dizer que meu tempo acabou.

Levantei do banco e comecei a andar pelo vasto gramado, preferindo ir para a parte de trás da casa, já que a música estava alta e eu queria pensar.

Estava escuro e se a lua não estivesse cheia e brilhante, eu não veria um palmo a frente do meu nariz. Fui andando pela grama, pisando em folhas secas que às vezes me faziam sentir um arrepio.

Vi um galho quebrado um pouco mais a frente e me abaixei, apoiando meu peso nas minha panturrilhas e fiquei olhando para o galho com a maior intensidade que podia.

_Mexa-se, mexa-se, mexa-se..._

-O que você está fazendo, Weasley?

Dei um pequeno grunhido de susto antes de sentir uma mão no meu ombro, o que me fez perder o equilíbrio e cair de cara nas folhas secas.

Meu primeiro impulso foi ajeitar a barra do meu vestido amarelo e me virar, sentada nas folhas secas, para ver quem era.

-Que susto, Scorpius! – falei emburrada e cruzando meus braços.

-Que susto? Você fica abaixada aí, no escuro! Sabia que eu quase tropecei em você? – ele esticou a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Aceitei a mão e me levantei, ignorando completamente sua última pergunta.

-Por que, afinal, você estava aqui? – falei enquanto batia no meu vestido. Ele ficou em silêncio. – Por acaso estava me seguindo? – estreitei os olhos.

Podia estar meio escuro, mas tenho quase certeza que vi as bochechas dele tomarem uma cor mais rosada.

-Apenas vim ver em que encrenca estava se metendo, Weasley.

-Você me seguiu. – acusei novamente. – E me chame de Rose!

Depois de ter certeza que meu vestido estava limpo continuei a andar ouvindo mais folhas secas sendo pisadas atrás de mim, o que significava que Scorpius me seguia.

-Não vai ficar chateada, né? – ele perguntou.

-Não, mas vou querer saber uma coisa. – falei exigente, me virando e cruzando os braços.

-Diga.

-Bem, toda criança bruxa geralmente dá um sinal de magia, qual foi o seu sinal de magia? E quando?

Ele piscou os olhos.

- Não tenho a menos ideia de o porquê você me perguntar isso, mas se quiser saber mesmo foi na Mansão, em uma festa a mais ou menos dois anos atrás. – começamos a andar novamente, só que agora um ao lado do outro - Ouvi um homem falar mal do meu pai, pelo seu passado, e me irritei profundamente com isso. – ele deu uma pausa dramática. Eu sabia o que o pai dele foi, meu pai relembrava isso sempre que podia. – A taça na mão dele explodiu e ele ficou encharcado, além disso, a cara dele começou a ficar cheia de coisas nojentas, parecia algum tipo de fungo. Acho que meu pai _sabe_ que fui eu. – ele deu uma risadinha – Isso aconteceu há uns três anos.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio e a lua foi coberta por uma nuvem.

-Ainda não dei meu sinal de magia. – confidenciei em voz baixa, como se as árvores pudessem nos escutar.

-Tenho certeza que logo dará. – ele falou sem hesitar e aquilo me deu confiança.

-Não acha que sou um aborto ou algo do tipo? – perguntei olhando para ele.

-Não, apenas acho que demorou um pouco para dar sinais de magia, mas eu sei que existe magia em você.

Falando desse jeito, por um breve momento, me lembrou minha mãe. Ela nunca iria perder as esperanças em mim, talvez Scorpius também não. A nuvem deixou novamente a luz da lua cair sobre nós e olhando para o céu sem estrelas falei baixo.

-Obrigada.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio quando senti a mão dele na minha, olhei para ele que apenas sorriu e não tinha como não sorrir de volta. Adorava seu sorriso.

Foi quando o vento soprou mais forte e uma risada chegou aos meus ouvidos, mas não era uma risada qualquer, era uma risada envolvente, que me fazia esquecer tudo, poderia até me hipnotizar. Olhei para Scorpius, como se para saber se ele também tinha ouvido a mesma risada envolvente e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Mais uma vez a gargalhada soou nos nossos ouvidos e eu fiquei curiosa para saber de onde vinha, ela parecia distante, mas ao mesmo tempo ecoava nitidamente. Parecia que vinha de algum lugar à frente, mas a única coisa que tinha na nossa frente era uma subida, mas teria que ser quase escalada para subir.

Scorpius sem falar nada me puxou pela mão e logo ali do lado tinha uma escada de pedra que me parecia bem improvisada e talvez um pouco perigosa, mas a gargalhada estava cada vez mais tentadora e alta. Ele foi na frente, ainda sem soltar minha mão e eu tentei acompanhar seu ritmo sem tropeçar.

No final da escada tinha um pequeno terreno plano com a grama bem amassada e nenhuma árvore ou flor, como no jardim de baixo, mas logo deixei de me importar com as plantas quando ouvi a risada e agora ela ia no fundo dos meus tímpanos. Levantando a cabeça vi uma jaula e lá estava o nosso homem, nesse caso elfo.

Ele estava preso na jaula e segurava as barras como quem quer escapar, deveria ser apenas um pouco menor do que nós e tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto. Aquele não me parecia nenhum dos elfos domésticos que já vi, talvez não fosse um doméstico e por isso estivesse preso.

-O que é isso? – Scorpius soltou minha mão enquanto sussurrava, mas era bem audível já que sem a risada do elfo a noite era silenciosa.

Eu sabia o que era aquilo, já tinha visto uma foto desse animal, mas não me lembrava o nome agora, a única coisa que eu lembrava era que era classificado como perigoso e isso me fez sentir um arrepio.

O elfo riu novamente e eu me senti mais leve do que nunca, tão leve que fechei meus olhos e relaxei. Como um animal que ria de uma maneira tão deliciosa podia ser considerado perigoso?

Foi como em um estalo me lembrei. Aquilo era um Elfo-da-Bavária! Ele era conhecido por comer crianças e ter uma gargalhada que as atrai. Abri os olhos exasperada e vi a última coisa que eu queria: Scorpius perto da jaula e o elfo no fundo dela dando pequenas risadas para seduzi-lo a abrir a grade.

-Scorpius! Não abra essa jaula! – gritei paralisada de medo.

Esse grito ecoou e Scorpius até balançou a cabeça como se tivesse recuperando a mente, mas o elfo deu uma risada altíssima, fazendo meu grito parecer apenas um sussurro e Scorpius por fim girou o que parecia uma espécie de prego e abriu a jaula.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, se eu piscasse perderia com toda certeza, em um momento Scorpius estava em pé de costas para mim, no outro ele estava no chão com o elfo em cima dele.

-Scorpius! – gritei e corri em sua direção, mas logo parei assim que o elfo levantou a cabeça e me olhou, com aquele olhar uma onda de medo se apoderou do meu corpo e me deixou quase paralisada.

O elfo sorriu de forma maldosa e cravou os dentes no ombro de Scorpius, o fazendo gritar de dor. Aquilo foi o suficiente para meu medo virar pânico completo.

-Solte ele! – gritei, mas o elfo apenas levantou o rosto e sorriu com seus dentes pontiagudos a mostra e o sangue de Scorpius manchando tanto seus dentes quanto em volta dos lábios.

E eu abaixei a cabeça, não me permitindo ver uma cena dessas, senti todo meu corpo tremer de raiva e culpa. Não deveria ter me preocupado com coisas idiotas, deveria ter dançado com Albus e não me esgueirado pelos jardins. A culpa era toda minha e por isso Scorpius ia morrer na minha frente. Levantei os olhos molhados, mas mesmo assim me sentia forte, me sentia plena e como se pudesse enfrentar qualquer coisa.

O elfo continuava a olhar para mim, como se esperasse que eu corresse ou algo do tipo.

-Sai de perto dele! – gritei o máximo que pude e um segundo depois alguma coisa estranha aconteceu porque o elfo foi lançado para trás de uma maneira bruta, batendo com as costas no final da jaula de ferro e soltando um grunhido.

Arregalei os olhos e olhei para minhas mãos. Eu tinha acabado de fazer meu primeiro sinal de mágica! Sorri, mas assim que levantei minha cabeça e vi Scorpius caído no chão sangrando sai correndo e me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

-Ai, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! A culpa é toda minha, não deveria...

-Rose, - ele apenas murmurou fraco, sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal e seus lábios também – você deu seu primeiro sinal de magia.

E aquilo foi o suficiente para mais lágrimas rolarem pelos meus olhos.

-Idiota, - murmurei – mesmo quase morrendo continua sendo um idiota.

E nós sorrimos.

Um barulho vindo da jaula me vez levantar a vista e ver o elfo já em pé vindo na nossa direção e antes que eu pudesse gritar por socorro ou tentar tirar Scorpius dali o elfo voltou a ser lançado para trás.

Mas dessa vez não fui eu.

Olhei para trás e pude ver mamãe com a varinha na mão e logo atrás dela Malfoy e de pouco em pouco mais pessoas subiam e se juntavam ali para ver a cena.

-Mas o que? – papai gritou assim que viu como estávamos.

É, isso vai dar o que falar.

Bem, depois do que aconteceu Scorpius foi levado ao St. Mungus e, obviamente, a festa acabou. Tive que explicar tudo a mamãe e papai o que tinha acontecido e aproveitei para falar do meu primeiro sinal de magia, que os fez sorrir, mas pediram para que continuasse com a história.

Ela me disse que apenas foi nos procurar por que eles ouviram a risada do elfo, mesmo não sabendo que era dele, e falou com Owen sobre essa risada, ele explicou rapidamente a história sobre o elfo. Só que mamãe notou minha ausência e viu Malfoy procurando pelo filho. Ela disse que todas as peças se encaixaram e mandou Owen mostrar onde estava o elfo e, bem, ela nos encontrou naquela situação.

Perguntei para mamãe o que um Elfo-da-Bavária fazia aqui e ela disse que, na verdade, Owen estava com esse animal porque ele foi encontrado por aqui, na Inglaterra, e já que essa não é sua região ele o guardou para levar de volta a Floresta Negra. Só não contava que alguma criança entrasse em perigo.

De qualquer maneira, nesse momento ele já deve estar em seu habitat.

-Entre você, te espero aqui fora. – mamãe disse se sentando em uma das cadeiras que ficavam do lado de fora do quarto.

Respirei fundo e entrei sem bater antes, encontrando Scorpius deitado na cama do hospital, onde estava por dois dias, apoiado em um travesseiro.

-V-vim ver se estava bem. – gaguejei olhando para o chão e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

-Melhor do que nunca.

-Bem, que bom. – tomei coragem e olhei para ele.

Ele não me parecia abalado ou doente, parecia o Scorpius normal, sem pele ou lábios pálidos.

-Sabe? Eu pensei que iria doer muito para meu ombro voltar a ser o que era, mas apenas tiveram que botar um pano com um tipo de pomada para melhorar. – ele sorriu – Mas vai ficar uma cicatriz.

-Não tem como tirar? – perguntei mordendo meu lábio inferior, essa cicatriz me lembraria a todo momento da minha culpa.

-Tem, mas papai disse que mulheres gostam de cicatrizes. – ele sorriu e não teve como não acompanhá-lo. – Isso é para mim? – ele apontou para o saco de bombas de caramelo na minha mão.

-Sim, - cheguei mais perto dele e entreguei o saco – melhoras.

Ele sorriu.

-Vou sobreviver, - ele sorriu zombeiro - obrigada por vir. – ele abriu o saco e comeu uma bomba.

-Vou indo. – mas antes de eu me virar ele falou.

-Pegue uma. – e me ofereceu.

Peguei apenas por educação e me virei para ir embora. Quando estava com a mão na maçaneta ele me chamou novamente e eu o olhei por cima do ombro.

-Não foi sua culpa, fizemos a besteira juntos e saímos juntos.

Essa frase fez com que o peso da culpa não me parecesse tão grande e, provavelmente, também me fez corar.

Juntos.

* * *

**N/A.: Esse é um dos meus contos favoritos, nada como uma experiência de quase morte pra juntar as pessoas, né? ;3**

**Esse elfo é, na verdade, nativo da Alemanha, então eu botei ele perdido por aí, já que quando terminei de ler a descrição dele no livro Animais Mágicos e Onde Habitam senti necessidade de usá-lo. Ainda mais com o detalhe dele devorar crianças. Haha. **


	3. III

**03- O Dia Dos Namorados, Lily Luna e O Segredo**

Mamãe e papai tinham me deixado aqui, na Toca, com Hugo agora e depois de se despedirem foram para Merlin sabe aonde, me deixando nos cuidados da vovó Weasley. Minha mãe tinha explicado que eles iriam passar o Dia dos Namorados juntos e antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa se foi. Hugo foi direto para o quarto de brinquedos, onde gostava de ficar brincando sozinho.

- Mas mamãe a papai não são namorados, eles são casados. – falei com a vovó.

Ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e sorriu com sua cara redonda.

- Antes de se casarem eles namoraram e esse é o tipo de namoro que nunca acaba, mesmo se casando.

Não me parecia uma resposta muita boa, não, definitivamente não foi uma resposta muito boa.

- Então eles são namorados e casados? – minha avó apenas concordou com a cabeça. Resolvi não continuar com esse assunto para não ficar mais confusa. – Por que você e vovô também não vão comemorar o Dia dos Namorados, então?

- Porque nós decidimos que já comemoramos muito dia dos namorados e vamos cuidar de vocês, para que seus pais possam aproveitar esse dia sem se preocupar.

Ela se virou e com a varinha começou a preparar nosso almoço.

- Ah, ta. - Resolvi não contraria minha avó, mas então um detalhe me chamou a atenção – Vocês? Ué, só eu e Hugo estamos aqui.

- Sim, mas daqui a pouco seus primos devem chegar. – ela falou enquanto uma faca cortava os legumes e os pratos se distribuíam para a mesa.

_Albus!_, foi a primeira coisa que pensei e dei um sorriso. Não que eu não gostasse de James, ele era legal, mas estava em Hogwarts, já que já tinha 12 anos. E Lily Luna, bem, eu não gosto muito dela.

Eu sei que a culpa não é dela, mas não me importo com isso. Antes dela nascer _eu_ era menininha da família - mesmo com Victorie e Dominique¹ já que era a mais nova – depois que ela nasceu, automaticamente ela virou a princesinha e eu, que antes era chamada de Rosinha, agora sou apenas Rose. Não é pelo apelido, é pelo que ele representa. Eu _era_ a neta preferida.

A única esperança que tenho agora é que Lily Luna tenha nascido com a inteligência de Tia Gina já que, infelizmente, também nasceu com a beleza. Quem sabe assim o desconforto que sinto na presença dela não se transforme em pena.

A campainha tocou, me tirando de meus devaneios que, segundo papai, seriam sonserinos. Não que meus pais _saibam_ o que eu penso, mas mamãe provavelmente tem uma ideia bem clara.

-Entrem queridos! – vovó Weasley falou para Albus e Lily Luna que o fizeram sem pestanejar. -Vocês sabem que não me importo! – vovó Molly continuou falando, provavelmente com Tio Harry e Tia Gina. – Vão se divertir! Vou cuidar bem deles, venham somente a noite se quiser pegá-los e também não me importo se eles dormirem aqui.

- Rose! – senti dois braços me abraçarem fortemente quase me tirando do chão – Não sabia que também estaria aqui! – Albus disse assim que me largou.

- Também foi surpresa para mim a chegada de vocês. – sorri para ele.

- Olá, Rose! – Lily Luna disse animada me dando o maior sorriso.

- Olá, Lily Luna! – falei dando um sorriso meio falso.

Vovó Molly fechou a porta e voltou a se concentrar em nosso almoço.

- Somente Lily, por favor! – não era a primeira vez que ela pedia isso, mas só conseguia chamá-la de Lily Luna. – Ou vou começar a chamar você de Rose... – ela parou – Qual é o seu outro nome?

- Não vou lhe contar. - falei rindo, mas não pela cara de cachorro molhado dela e sim por deixá-la morrendo de curiosidade – Então, Albus, o que anda fazendo? – falei puxando ele pelo braço deixando Lily Luna na cozinha.

Albus parecia surpreso com o que eu fiz, mas logo depois deu um sorriso e começou a falar.

- Sabia que já consigo fazer um feitiço? – ele respondeu minha pergunta com outra pergunta.

- Sério? – falei impressionada – Como? Qual? Nunca tentei.

Nós andamos um pouco mais e sentamos no sofá.

- Já vi papai e mamãe usando ele várias vezes então um dia peguei a varinha do meu pai e tentei fazer. O nome é Accio, você deve conhecer.

- Claro que conheço, mas você é menor! Não pode fazer magia, o Ministério iria saber. - Ele riu travesso como se essa fosse a melhor parte.

- Um dia ouvi papai e sua mãe conversando sobre isso e agora eles só fiscalizam os alunos de Hogwarts, então se James fizer magia eles vão saber, mas se eu fizer o Ministério nem ia saber. Incrível, não?

- Oh. – falei simplesmente.

Mais uma vez a campainha tocou e eu me perguntei quem seria agora. Em questão de segundos ouvi a voz da vovó ecoar por quase toda a casa, ela falou alguns minutos e mandou alguém entrar.

Esquecendo o assunto que estava falando com Albus pulei do sofá e entrei na cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Scorpius em pé, ali, na cozinha da Toca.

- Scorpius! – falei enquanto corria para abraçá-lo – Como você está?

Enquanto nos abraçávamos pude ouvir uma pequena risada dele e quando nos soltamos ele continuava sorrindo.

- Ótimo, realmente ótimo.

Não sei por que, mas assim que vi que minha avó assistia essa cena senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo e imaginei o quanto meu rosto deveria estar vermelho nesse instante.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei olhando novamente para Scorpius.

-Bem, o pai _dele_ – falou apontando para minhas costas, onde deveria estar provavelmente Albus – falou ao meu que se quisesse poderia me deixar aqui com sua avó já que todos vocês viriam para cá. Meu pai não ficou muito feliz com a ideia, mas depois que mamãe conseguiu convencê-lo, finalmente, ele aceitou.

- Bem, o importante é que você está aqui! – puxei ele da mesma maneira que tinha feito com Albus a alguns minutos atrás.

- O que Malfoy faz aqui? – perguntou Albus a minhas costas vindo na nossa direção.

- É que... – comecei a falar, mas Scorpius me interrompeu.

- Meus pais me deixaram aqui, Potter. – era a primeira vez que eu via Scorpius falando naquele tom. Mesmo quando ele me chamava de Weasley não era daquela maneira, era quase como um apelido carinhoso, mas agora, quando ele falou com Albus, pude ver quase Draco Malfoy na minha frente.

- Não... – tentei falar de novo, só que Albus me interrompeu.

- Não deveria estar aqui. – Albus respondeu e antes que eu tivesse chance de ao menos abrir a boca Scorpius contra-atacou.

- Não me importo com o que pensa.- ele empinou o nariz e olhou Albus de lado com desprezo.

- Não comecem a brigar! – falei atraindo a atenção dos dois meninos a minha frente – Já não é o bastante nossos pais, vocês também tem que brigar a cada segundo?

- Mas... – Albus começou.

- Sem mas, Albus. – fui categórica – Sabia que foi o seu pai que deixou Scorpius vir para cá? - Albus apenas fez cara de desgosto. Não que eu estivesse ligando, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa que tirasse a culpa de Scorpius fomos interrompidos por uma voz doce, tão doce que me deixava com náuseas.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Lily Luna falou descendo as escadas inocentemente com uma boneca na mão, o que me fazia ter certeza que estava no que antes era o quarto de sua mãe.

Mal tinha visto ela subir e agora ela desce, por que não podia continuar lá?

- Nada de seu interesse. – murmurei tão baixo que ninguém pareceu me ouvir.

Ela veio andando até nós três com seu vestidinho rosa e pude ver que a boneca de pano tinha olhos de botão.

- Apenas estávamos conversando. – falei.

- Ouvi seus gritos lá de cima, Rose. – ela falou com a voz neutra e pareceu só notar Scorpius agora. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e sua boca fez um autentico "o". – Quem é esse? – perguntou apontando para Scorpius.

Olhei para Scorpius esperando que ele se apresentasse, mas ele apenas estava olhando para Lily Luna com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Senti algo na boca do meu estômago queimar até fazer minha boca crispar e tive uma sensação de perda repentina. Tinha acabado de perceber duas coisas:

Primeira, eu não queria de maneira nenhuma que Scorpius conhecesse Lily Luna porque tinha medo que ele, assim como todos os outros, se encantasse por ela e não me tratasse da mesma forma.

Segunda, eu gostava de Scorpius e por isso estava sentindo essa maldita queimação no estômago, ciúmes. Ciúmes de Lily Luna e do olhar intrigado de Scorpius para ela.

-Esse é Scorpius _Malfoy_. – falei evidenciando o sobrenome na esperança de que, assim como seus irmãos, Lily Luna desprezasse Malfoy e quisesse distância dele.

Mas outra coisa me ocorreu, todos falaram que Lily Luna era igual a Gina e se Tia Gina era... Como ouvi aquele colega dos meus pais Dino dizer? Ah, sim, _safada_. Voltando, se Tia Gina era safada Lily Luna também era. O que botava meu plano de desprezo quase por água abaixo.

- Prazer, - ela levantou um pouco o vestido e se curvou – Lily Luna Potter.

- Conheço você, Potter, assim como seus iguais. – Scorpius falou sem perder a pose e eu percebi que me preocupava com a pessoa errada.

Scorpius era impermeável, Lily Luna não iria encantá-lo, mas _ele_iria encantá-la.

- Bem, agora que foram feitas as apresentações por que não vamos fazer alguma coisa? – sorri – Que tal brincarmos de algum jogo?

- Não vou brincar com Malfoy. – Albus declarou.

- Não seja infantil! – ralhei-o, mas continuou impassível, maldito cabeça dura!

Ele deu ombros. Respirei fundo agradecendo por vovó não se meter nas nossas brigas mesmo que nós quase nos matemos "São uma família, um dia vão se entender", ela nos disse um dia.

- Que tal brincarmos de Jogo da Vida? – Lily Luna sugeriu olhando diretamente para Scorpius. Ora, aquela pequena...

- Não vou b...

- Cale a boca! – gritei com Albus que me olhou com os olhos arregalados – Não seja uma criança mimada e fique calado. Você vai brincar _sim_ com Scorpius e vai ficar de boca fechada, entendeu?

- Então me obrigue! – Albus gritou comigo e logo depois subiu a escada.

Só ficamos eu, Scorpius e Lily Luna da sala.

- Não vai acompanhar seu irmão? – perguntei queimando de ódio e vontade de que ela saísse correndo.

- Não, vou ficar aqui com vocês. – _vocês_, mas a única pessoa para qual ela olhava era Scorpius.

Meu sangue ferveu e eu tive uma visão encantadora de Lily Luna pendurada de cabeça para baixo com os bracinhos balançando pedindo clemência. Não que ela saiba o que clemência significa.

- Vamos ficar realmente aqui parados? – Scorpius perguntou com as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Claro que não, - Lily Luna sorriu encantada para ele, enquanto puxava a blusa dele, o levando para o sofá – podemos sentar.

Ela pulou no sofá e puxou mais uma vez Scorpius, fazendo-o sentar ao lado dela. Meu rosto devia estar _muito_vermelho porque quando Scorpius me olhou ele arregalou os olhos e falou em um tom preocupado.

- T-tudo bem, Rose?

Lily Luna pela primeira vez tirou os olhos dele e me olhou sorrindo.

- Tudo ótimo, _Malfoy_. – falei ácida.

Tudo bem, a culpa não era dele, eu estava com raiva de Lily Luna, mas eu tinha que descontar em alguém e não podia descontar nela do meio do nada, precisaria de um motivo. E eu não estou afim de falar que estou com ciúmes de Scorpius.

- Malfoy? – ele perguntou levantando só uma sobrancelha.

- É, caso você não saiba esse é seu sobrenome. – minha cabeça gritava para meus pés subirem a escada para encontrar Albus e Hugo, e esquecer Scorpius e Lily Luna, mas meus pés pareciam muito cômodos ali.

- Claro que eu sei que esse é meu sobrenome, com muito orgulho. Mas você sabe meu nome, pode me chamar por ele como sempre fez.

- Eu acho que Rose está estressada, Scorpius. – Lily Luna falou com a voz doce e abraçou o braço dele.

Mordi o lábio inferior com mais força que o normal e me virei, começando a subir as escadas para ficar sozinha em um lugar sem Scorpius, Lily Lunas, Albus, Potters, Malfoys e qualquer outra coisa que me irritava.

- Rose! – ouvi Scorpius me gritar enquanto subia, mas não parei.

Entrei no velho quarto de papai e bati a porta com a maior força que podia, o que fez parecer que a Toca poderia desmoronar a qualquer momento, me joguei na cama de cobertores laranja e tapei meu rosto com o travesseiro.

Não, eu não ia chorar, estava irritada, não triste; estava com ciúmes, não tinha acabado de levar um fora.

Aquele quarto tinha passado tanto tempo fechado que tinha muita poeira tanto nos móveis quanto na cama, o que me fez começar a ter uma crise alérgica. Espirei até sentar na cama com os olhos lacrimejando de tanto espirrar e tossir. Ai, que droga, mas sempre pode ficar pior, não é mesmo? A porta do quarto abriu e Scorpius entrou devagar.

- O que houve? – perguntou enquanto fechava a porta – Você está chorando?

- Não, - limpei as lágrimas causadas pela minha crise – apenas espirrei muito pela quantidade de poeira que tinha aqui e acabei lacrimejando.

Ele não me pareceu acreditar, mas eu não liguei. Dei uma fungada e olhei para ele.

- Por que não está com Lily Luna? – enruguei a testa.

- Porque agora estou com você. – apenas emiti um pequeno 'ah'

Ficamos um minuto em silêncio e Scorpius sentou na cama, bem ao meu lado.

- Está triste? – ele perguntou

- Não.

- Irritada?

- Talvez. – dei ombros.

- Posso saber por quê?

Porque eu estou com ciúmes de você, seu grande idiota. Quase falei isso, _quase_, mas achei que não seria uma boa maneira de tentar começar uma conversa civilizada.

- Não.

- Ok, - ele deu ombros e ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos. – Hoje é dia dos namorados... – ele soltou a frase no ar e eu apenas olhei para ele que também olhava para mim.

- Eu sei, é por isso que estamos aqui.

- É. – ele apenas concordou – Seu nariz está vermelho. – ele levantou a mão e tocou com o indicador a ponta do meu nariz.

- É pela poeira. – falei fechando meus olhos que me pareciam mais cansados do que antes.

- Quer sair do quarto? – ele perguntou baixo.

Apenas neguei com a cabeça. Senti o dedo dele subir por meu nariz, passar pelo meio das minhas sobrancelhas e cruzar minha testa, até chegar no meu cabelo. Senti ele pegar uma mecha e começar a brincar com ela.

- Gosta do meu cabelo? – perguntei sorrindo, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Gosto de você. – ele sussurrou.

Abri meus olhos alarmada e vi que ele não olhava nos meus olhos, mas sim para o dedo dele enrolando uma pequena mecha do meu cabelo vermelho. Ele tinha falado aquilo de maneira casual, da mesma maneira que eu gosto de Albus.

- Também gosto de você. – também em um sussurro respondi, não só porque era o que as pessoas geralmente fazem quando isso acontece, mas porque sim, eu gostava de Scorpius Malfoy. – Por que você gosta de mim? – manti o tom baixo.

- Talvez por você ser inteligente para nossa idade, por você gostar de mim mesmo que sua família fale para não gostar ou talvez porque eu gosto de estar com você. – ele suspirou e eu senti o hálito gelado dele na minha bochecha - E você, por que gosta de mim?

Parei para pensar por um minuto.

- Talvez por você ser bonito, por no jogo de quadribol ser gentil comigo, mesmo que eu tenha sido um pouco grossa no começo e por também não me culpar pelo que aconteceu na festa há quase um ano atrás.

- Faço dos seus motivos os meus. Menos o do jogo de quadribol, você foi realmente grossa. – ele deu uma risada curta e eu também.

- É, eu fui. E seus motivos também são muito bons.

Foi quando aconteceu, foi rápido, inesperado e mesmo assim eu gostei. Ele se aproximou em um único movimento e juntou seus lábios muito superficialmente aos meus, levantou da cama em um pulo e enquanto fechava a porta falou "desculpa".

E eu estava novamente sozinha no quarto, mas não me atrevi a sair. Deitei de barriga para cima na cama e toquei meus lábios com meu indicador. Scorpius tinha me _beijado_. Foi a primeira vez que eu beijei alguém na boca.

O tempo foi passando e mesmo quando Albus abriu a porta para me chamar para o almoço falei que não queria ir. Passei a tarde toda na cama, sem fazer nenhum movimento, apenas pensando e repassando a cena do beijo tentando captar alguns detalhes perdidos no momento.

Acho que até dormi em alguns momentos porque quando vi o Sol já estava se pondo. Levantei da cama em um pulo e fui em direção a cozinha.

- Olá, querida. – vovó falou assim que me viu – Quer comer?

Apenas concordei com a cabeça e ela esquentou o almoço para mim novamente. Sentei na longa mesa da Toca sozinha e comi meu almoço em silêncio quase absoluto tirando algumas vezes que vovó cantarolava partes de músicas desconexas.

- Onde estão os outros? –perguntei.

- Acho que os quatro estão no quarto de jogos. – enruguei minha testa.

- Juntos? – perguntei incrédula.

- Fique tão surpresa quanto você, - ela deu uma risadinha – mas estão sim, juntos. Dê uma passada lá, estão todos preocupados com você e seu cochilo que durou a tarde inteira.

Levantei da mesa e voltei a ir para o andar de cima. Caminhei até o antigo quarto de Tio Percy – que ironia o quarto dele ter virado o quarto dos brinquedos - e abri a porta devagar.

Scorpius estava de costas para mim e foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi, ao seu lado direito estava Albus e ao esquerdo Hugo com um game boy na mão, Lily Luna estava de frente para Scorpius e, consequentimente, foi a primeira a me ver.

- Rose! – ela falou sorrindo e os garotos olharam para mim, menos meu irmão que mantinha a atenção no game boy.

Me senti corar, mas tentei não ligar muito para isso.

- O-oi, - falei entrando no quarto – e ai, estão jogando o que?

- Jogo da Vida! – Lily Luna me respondeu novamente e mesmo que às vezes desviasse o olhar para Scorpius eu não sentia ciúmes, não mais. – Quer jogar?

- Espero vocês terminarem essa rodada, - enquanto eu andava percebi que não era a única vermelha, Scorpius também estava um pouco. Sentei entre Scorpius e Albus. – Quem está ganhando?

- Eu, óbvio. – Albus falou apontando para o peito.

- Não, você apenas está na frente. Aposto que tenho mais dinheiro que você! – Lily Luna fez uma careta para o irmão.

- Duvido!

Olhei para Scorpius e ele me parecia um pouco triste. Inclinei meu corpo um pouco para frente e cheguei bem perto da orelha dele.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – murmurei imaginando que ele estava preocupado pelo beijo – Ainda gosto de você. – e sentia que continuaria gostando por muito tempo.

- Hey! O que estão falando ai? – Lily Luna falou com a voz fina.

- É! O que está falando com ele, Rose? – Albus falou cruzando os braços.

- O quanto eu adoro esse jogo. – menti não para me safar, sabia que eles não acreditariam – Mas, então, é a vez de quem?

Meus primos pareceram fingir que nossos cochichos não existiram e voltaram a jogar.

Na segunda rodada eu entrei e ficamos até a noite jogando jogo da vida, mas isso não foi o que mais me divertiu. O que me fez quase morrer de rir foi ver Lily Luna morder os lábios fortemente quando a mão de Scorpius "sem querer" se entrelaçou na minha.

Tão "sem querer" quanto nosso beijo.

* * *

**N/A.: Lembro que quando postei esse conto pela primeira vez disse que um capítulo de dia dos namorados era um clichê mais que perfeito... Bem, devo admitir que tenho um fraco pelo Valentine's Day e por ScorpiusxRose, então sou suspeita para comentar. Haha.**

**Esse capítulo - assim como o primeiro -, tinham erros cronológicos. Uma hora surgia o James, que em qualquer uma das duas versões deveria estar em Hogwarts e não na casa da avó! Sdds eu esperta assim... Enfim, tirei o filho mais velho do pobre Harry por amor, acontece. **


	4. IV

**04- O Expresso, A Pressão e A Primeira Viagem**

Abri mais uma vez a minha bolsa – transversal, bege e meia-lua – e vi se tinha tudo que eu precisava.

-Rose, vamos nos atrasar, você pode, por favor, andar mais rápido? – ouvi papai me chamar.

Desisti de conferir tudo e dei um último "adeus" ao meu quarto. Peguei minha mala de rodinhas e fui arrastando ela até a sala, onde encontrei meus pais e meu irmão sentados no sofá apenas me esperando.

-Então, vamos? – perguntei sorrindo.

-Oh, minha filha! – mamãe se levantou e me abraçou – Já está em Hogwarts... Em breve será você, Hugo.

Abracei-a de volta porque sabia que ia ficar um bom tempo sem fazer isso. Papai e Hugo ficaram apenas olhando, provavelmente esperando para me abraçar somente antes de eu ir embora. Depois que ela se afastou, nós saímos de casa.

Agora que papai podia dirigir estávamos nos comportando como praticamente trouxas.

-Não se esqueça de pisar na embreagem. – mamãe murmurou quando papai começou a andar com o carro.

-Eu sei, Hermione, eu sei! – papai disse um pouco irritado, mas mamãe, para acalmá-lo, lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Olhei para o lado e vi que Hugo não tinha trago nenhum de seus jogos portáteis e estava apenas me olhando.

-Vou sentir sua falta. – ele falou murmurando, com vergonha de que papai ou mamãe o ouvissem.

-Também vou. – falei no mesmo tom e deslizei minha mão pelo banco até agarrar a dele.

Seu rosto tomou um tom avermelhado e eu apenas sorri. Não éramos muito de mostrar carinho publicamente, mas nos gostávamos muito.

O caminho até a King's Cross foi rápido eu passei o tempo inteiro vendo o céu pela janela do carro. Estava azul e sem nenhuma nuvem, o sol brilhava na perfeita manhã de outono.

-Chegamos. – mamãe falou e todos saíram do carro.

Papai foi até a mala e tirou minha bagagem de lá enquanto mamãe fechava o carro. Sai, ainda de mãos dadas com Hugo, para pegar a minha mala e fomos andando até a plataforma que ia nos levar até onde queríamos chegar.

-Primeiro vocês dois, depois nós duas vamos. – mamãe falou e assim como ela disse papai e Hugo passaram discretamente pelo portal.

Estava só esperando minha mãe me puxar para passarmos, mas ela continuou parada.

-Sei que não vai me deixar fazer isso na frente de seus primos e todas aquelas crianças, então – mamãe se abaixou e me abraçou muito forte – vou fazer aqui mesmo.

Abracei de volta e ela voltou a ficar em pé coçando os olhos para se livrar de algumas lágrimas.

-Agora podemos ir. – ela pegou minha mão e pela primeira vez eu estava ali, na plataforma.

-Achei que não viriam nunca! – papai disse.

Nós andamos um pouco e paramos em um lugar fora do caminho das pessoas. Eram _muitas _pessoas. E animais. Conseguia ouvir o pio das corujas, miados de gatos e até coaxar de sapos. Estava estupefata com tudo aquilo.

-Não pense que vai fazer besteiras em Hogwarts, Rosinha! – papai disse. Ele era a única pessoa que ainda me chamava de Rosinha. – Vou pedir para Neville ficar de olho em você!

-Ronald! – mamãe repreendeu – Não fale assim, duvido que ela consiga metade das encrencas que _nós_ conseguíamos!

-Nós éramos diferentes. – papai falou em um muxoxo.

Nem liguei para eles, estava contemplando tudo ao meu redor.

-Lily. – Hugo disse e apontou.

Me virei e vi que os Potters tinham chegado. Assim que se aproximaram os meus pais começaram a falar com meus tios e Albus apenas se aproximou de mim.

-Oi. - Albus falou e eu ri.

-Não vai correr e me abraçar como geralmente faz? - perguntei zombeira.

-Não com seu pai aqui, mas se quiser um abraço, posso te dar um no trem. - Albus entrou na brincadeira.

-Claro. - sorri.

-Animada? - perguntou.

-Muito, muito mesmo. - falei enquanto apertava minha bolsa.

-Também estou. - ficamos em silêncio um minuto - James fala que vou para a Sonserina, se eu fosse, você ainda gostaria de mim?

Eu ri.

-Albus, que pergunta idiota. Não vou gostar ou desgostar de você pela sua casa. Você é meu primo, vou gostar de você até se for para a Sonserina.

Lily Luna e Hugo também estavam discutindo sobre qual casa eles iriam quando, daqui a dois anos, fossem para Hogwarts.

-Se você não ficar na Grifinória vamos deserta-lo - papai disse - Mas sem pressão.

-Rony!

Lily Luna e Hugo começaram a rir, mas tanto eu quanto Albus ficamos tensos.

-Ele não quis dizer isso. - Tia Gina e mamãe falaram.

Apenas engoli seco e eu e Albus nos entre olhamos.

-Veja só quem está ali. - papai disse com um pouco de desdenho.

A fumaça do trem deu espaço para três pessoas. Scorpius estava ali com seu pai e sua mãe.

Os três olharam para cá e Scorpius olhou diretamente para mim. Sorri e ele apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça com um sorrisinho. Logo depois eles se afastaram, provavelmente o pai de Scorpius ia querer conversar com ele antes dele entrar no trem.

-Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius. - papai disse como se não o tivesse visto antes no jogo de quadribol ou quando nós fomos atacados pelo elfo, mesmo que isso tenha sido a alguns anos atrás - Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha. Graças a Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe.

- Ron, pelo amor de Deus – disse Hermione, um pouco brava e um pouco sorrindo - não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola!

-Você tem razão, desculpe - mas incapaz de se conter ele acrescentou - Mas não fique_ muito_ amiga dele, Rosinha. Vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria se você casasse com um sangue-puro.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem, mas acho que ninguém percebeu, porque James chegou falando algo sobre Teddy Lupin e Victorie.

Casar? Com Scorpius? Será que papai sabia... Não! Impossível. Balancei a cabeça e tentei achar Scorpius novamente, mas não o vi em lugar algum pelas redondezas. Acho que ele já tinha entrado no trem.

-São quase onze horas, é melhor embarcar.

Minha mãe me abraçou rapidamente e logo depois papai.

-Mesmo que eu fale tudo isso, Rosinha, eu te amo, filha. - papai me levantou do chão e me sacudiu de um lado para o outro.

Assim que me botou no chão abracei Hugo antes que ele pudesse protestar e ouvi mamãe falar um "own".

-Te vejo no Natal, maninho.

Lily Luna sorriu e acenou com a mão para mim, fiz o mesmo.

Dei um abraço em Tio Harry e fui para Tia Gina, enquanto Albus fazia o contrário e ia para seu pai.

-Vejo você no Natal, Rose. - Tia Gina me deu um abraço e sem querer ouvi a conversa de Albus com Tio Harry.

-Albus Severus - Tio Harry disse baixinho para que somente Tia Gina ouvisse, mas acabei ouvindo também -Nós lhe demos o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina, e provavelmente foi o homem mais corajoso que já conheci.

- Mas _me diga_...

- ...então, a casa Sonserina terá ganhado um excelente estudante, não é mesmo? Não faz diferença para nós, Al. Mas, se fize para você, poderá escolher a Grifinória em vez da Sonserina. O chapéu leva em consideração a sua escolha.

- Sério?

- Levou comigo.

Arregalei os olhos e sai correndo para o vagão antes que percebessem minha intromissão. Albus veio logo atrás de mim.

Paramos em uma janela e olhamos ao redor, todos olhavam para Tio Harry.

- Por que eles todos estão olhando? – Perguntou Albus.

- Não se preocupe com isso – papai disse - Sou eu, eu sou extremamente famoso! - Albus, eu, Hugo e Lily Luna começamos a rir.

O trem começou a se mover e tio Harry nos acompanhou por um tempo, a estação estava cada vez menor e quando fizemos uma curva deixamos a estação para trás e um novo começo pela frente.

-Nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. - Albus murmurou com animação contida.

É, nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A.: É, a história é curta como um tiro. haha, mas eu continuo tendo ela como um xodó. Queria muito fazer uma continuação, mas acho que não vou conseguir manter a mesma linha de "inocência". Talvez eu tente, mas acho pouco provável. Como dizem, é sempre bom sair de um jogo quando você está por cima, não quero fazer uma sequência de merda pra essa fic que eu, por incrível que pareça, gostei muito de escrever e reencontrar nos arquivos velhos do computador.**

**Obrigada, gentis pessoas que comentaram e não me trouxeram estresse :3 **


End file.
